incredible_imaginationfandomcom-20200213-history
Destiny Black
(father) *Rose Moira (mother) *Elijah Moira (older brother) *Rosalin Moira (older sister) *Nikolaus Moira (older brother) *Rumpelstiltskin (adoptiv father) *Geoffrey Arthur Augustus St.Clair (adoptiv brother) | current_allies = *Rumpelstiltskin | current_enemies = *Geoffrey Arthur Augustus St.Clair }} Destiny Black is a young witch and a professor in English for magical children too young to go to Hogwarts yet (under the age of 11) in London. When she was just a child, Destiny's family was murded by Death Eaters and she was kidnapped in the belief of her being able to see into the future like her mother. Thanks to her magical powers awakening she managed to escape and was later adopted by Rumpelstiltskin. The name Black was given to her by the system since she was too young to remember her own last name. 'Biography' Barndommen Fødslen Langtfra planlagt blev Destiny sine forældres barn nummer fjerde og sidste barn. Med hele 10 år imellem nr. 3 og 4, var Destiny det man kalder en efternøgler. Det gjorde hende dog ikke mindre elsket. Tværtimod blev hun forkælet utrolig meget af sine ældre søskende, der fandt det både interessant og sjovt med en baby i huset. Højt elsket var Destiny også af sine forældre, der mere eller mindre glædeligt tog tjansen om at skifte bleer på sig atter en gang. Med sig bragte Destiny glæde, sammenhold og fornyelse til den lille familie. Samt en masse udgifter til bleer. Første skridt Fire børn betød fire munde at mætte, og derfor måtte begge forældre arbejde fuldtid. Derfor var det Destinys brødre og søster, der tog sig af hende. De lærte hende at tale, at gå og at sidde pænt ved bordet. Senere hjalp de hende med at kunne klæde sig selv på og med at blive ekspert i fingermaling. Altsammen så hun kunne imponere sine forældre gang på gang, når de kom hjem fra en lang og hård arbejdsdag. De første år var en sjov tid fyldt med en masse nye og lærerige ting. Hendes søskende formåede endda næsten at lære hende at læse og skrive. Regning var hun ikke så vild med. Mindet Destinys patronusminde er et af de sidste og mest glædelige stunder, hun havde med sin familie. Den lille familie var taget på skovtur ved den lokale sø. Imens hendes mor dækkede op, hjalp hendes brødre deres far med at grille og Destiny fjollede rundt med sin søster i vandet. Alle grinede de, fjollede, smilede og havde en fantastisk tid sammen. Ingen stress. Ingenting der skulle nås eller gøres. Det var bare dem, der var samlet som en kærlig familie. Mindet er stærkt og får tit Destiny til at græde. Kidnappet Uvidenhed Destiny var kun 4 år gammel, da en gruppe dødsgardister brød ind i hendes hjem og prøvede at tvinge hendes mor til at spå for dem. Spådomme kan dog ikke fremtvinges, det var dødsgardisterne dog ligeglade med. Istedet rettede de deres opmærksomhed mod Destiny, der muligvis havde arvet sin mors gave. Dødsgardisterne dræbte resten af familien og begravede dem et ukendt sted på egnen. Den lille Destiny tog de med sig til deres tilholdssted, hvor de låste hende inde på et kammer. Derfra ventede de så på at hun skulle forudsige det, de så desperat søgte. Magien Destiny, der som sine søskende ikke havde arvet moren gave, fik aldrig den spådom som dødsgardisterne søgte. 2 lange år tilbragte hun alene på sit dunkle kammer. Ét eneste lille vindue og et sterinlys var hendes lyskilder året rundt. Hendes eneste selvskab i alle disse år var den samme dødsgardist der bragte hende sin mad og forhørte hende, om hun havde fået synet. Den samme rutine hverdag, året rundt. Men en dag ændrede alting sig, for en dag ønskede Destiny sig så brændende at se en sommereng, at hele hendes gulv straks boomede med sommerens blomster. Destinys magiske kræfter var endelig blevet vækket. Flugten Med sine nyfundende kræfter spildte Destiny ikke tiden. Hun gik straks igang med at planlægge endnu et flugtforsøg. De mange før dette var gået i vasken og hun havde overvejet af opgive. Hendes spinkle håb om en dag at blive fri ville dog ikke lade hende. Ganske som hun havde håbet, havde hendes fangevogter også opgivet tanken om, at hun ville forsøge at flygte igen. Derfor kom hendes overraskelsesangreb ligeså meget bag på ham, som det gjorde på Destiny. Endelig, efter 2 lange år, var hun ude i den frisk luft. Endelig, var hendes drøm gået i opfyldelse. Endelig, var hun fri! Adoptivfamilie Systemet Efter at være undsluppet sine tilfangetagere løb Destiny så langt væk fra dødsgardisternes huset, som hendes små ben overhoved kunne. Natten tilbragte hun i en gammel lade. Næste morgen blev fundet af en bondemand, der sammen med sin kone bød hende på det første ordentlige måltid mad, hun havde fået i 2 år. Efterfølgende tog de hende med ind til byen, hvor hun blev overdraget til de sociale myndigheder. Destiny kunne kun fortælle myndighederne fornavnene på sin familie, og de gav hende derfor efternavnet Black. Hun var nemlig nødt til at have et efternavn, for at kunne blive registreret i systemet. Rumpelstiltskin Uden et efternavn opgav myndighederne hurtigt at finde Destinys familie. Destiny nåede dog ikke at tilbringe mange dage på det lokale børnehjem før en mystisk herre dukkede op og ville adoptere hende. Navnet han opgav til myndighederne var Robert Shaman Macavoy, men til Destiny afslørede han, at hans navn var Rumpelstiltskin, og at han også kunne gøre ting, som andre ikke kunne. Frem til sommeren efter hun var fyldt 11, tilbragte Destiny på The Dark Castle, hvor hendes nye værge lærte hende det mest basale magi samt skrive, læse og regning. Handlen I sommeren efter sin 11-års fødselsdag fortalte Rumpelstiltskin, at Destiny skulle begynde på en skole med andre børn, der også kunne magi. Mange børn ville være spændt, men Destiny troede, hun skulle tilbage til myndighederne. Derfor nægtede hun også at tage af sted. Hun ville ikke engang med til Det Magiske Marked. Rumpelstiltskin foreslog derfor en handel: Hvis Destiny tog til skolen, ville han tilbringe alle ferier og helligdage sammen med hende. Samt at han aldrig ville forlade hende. På disse primisser indgik Destiny sin første aftale og begyndte på Beauxbatons. Skoletiden Kollegiet Som det elskværdige og varmhjertede menneske hun er, var det ingen overraskelse at hun blev fordelt til Papillonlisse. Timerne I timerne flugte Destiny flittigt med og det var der to grunde til. 1. Hun har altid haft en stor forkærlighed for viden og finder det utrolig interessant at lære nye ting og egenskaber. 2. Hun havde en aftale med Rumpelstiltskin om, at hvis hun fik gode karaktere, ville han selv undervis hende i alkymiens kunst. En kunst som Destiny fandt og stadig finder uhyre interessant og ikke mindst nyttig. Eksamen Ingen så meget til Destiny da den endelige eksamen nærmede sig. Ikke engang Rumpelstiltskin fik lov til at forstyrre hende i sin læsning. Det meste af eksamensperioden tilbragte Destiny omringet af bøger på sit kollegieværelse. Kun ved spisetider og enkelte aftaler med veninderne, kom hun ud fra sin lille bog hule. Da eksamnerne kom var hun da også godt forberedt – måske endda lidt for meget – den eneste kommentar hun fik til sine teoretiske eksamener var, at hun havde skrevet for meget. Til de praktiske at hun kunne lagt flere detaljer end hvad var krævet af hende. Studierne D.M.U. Med et karaktergennemsnit der ikke kunne sættes en finger på, købte Rumpelstiltskin en lejlighed i London til Destiny, så hun kunne begynde på Det Magiske Universitet. Her valgte hun at studere engelsk, avanceret magi og sagnhistorie. De tre emner som hun fandt aller mest interessant. Speciale Efter 4 års studier skrev Destiny sit special: Eventyrs Revolution af den Moderne Verden Et værk der ikke alene beskrev hvordan det engelske sprog var blevet revolutioneret og mere farverigt igennem eventyr, men også hvilken forskel eventyr havde gjort på resten af verden – og hvordan denne forskel havde sat sine spor som stadig kan ses den dag i dag. Værket sikrede hende en dobbelt professorgrad. Med det sidste punktum sat kunne hun officielt kalde sig for professor i ikke alene engelsk men også i sagnhistorie. Servitrice Ved siden af studierne arbejdede Destiny som servitrice i en lokal restaurant. Rumpelstiltskin var ikke meget for, at hun arbejdede, men hun ville vise ham, at hun kunne tage vare på sig selv og selv betale sine regninger. Denne selvstændighed kunne han ikke benægte hende – specielt ikke fordi hun var en myndig kvinde – og han lod hende beholde jobbet. Destiny følte sig dog aldrig tvunget til at arbejde, hvis hun kom i problemer stod Rumpelstiltskin altid klar med en hjælpende hånd til hvad der end måtte være galt eller skulle fikses – alt fra ny seng til kærestesorger, for dem var der også nogle stykker af. Rejsen Canada Med sin professorgrad sikret besluttede Destiny sig for at tage på en rejse tilbage til sit hjemland. Det var dog lettere sagt end gjort, for hendes fødeby var der ingen der kendte. Kun området: Et sted omkring den Canadiske-Amerikanske græse – men om hun kom fra den ene eller anden side var ikke til at sige. Destiny startede derfor sin rejse i den lille canadiske by, hvor hun havde boet på børnehjem. De sendte hende videre til det ægtepar, der havde fundet hende i deres lade. Ægteparret var desværre gået bort, men deres børn fortalte, at gården og laden havde ligget på den amerikanske side af grænsen. Derfor måtte Destiny til Staterne for at søge videre. De Forenede Staterne I Staterne begyndte hun at søge efter hele familier, der var blevet dræbt eller forsvundet i de nordligste starter. Til sin store overraskelse var der mange. Rigtig mange. Med hjælp fra de amerikanske myndigheder og lokale stamtræsforskere, fandt hun dog frem til et mulig bud: Familien Moira, der havde boet i en forstad til Seattle. Med Destiny i spidsen blev efterforskningen af familien taget op igen, og denne gang fandt myndighederne den massegrav, hvor dødsgardisterne havde efterladt hendes familie. Det var et grusomt syn, men Destiny var glad for endelig at havde fundet den del af sig, som hun havde manglet i så mage år. Caribien Ovenpå fundet af sin afdøde familie trængte Destiny for alvor til en ferie med fred og ro. De rolige omgivelser fandt hun i det Caribiske øhav. Destiny blev endda så glad for sit nyfundende, idylliske paradis, at Rumpelstiltskin købte hende sin egen ø med en stor luksusvilla. Alle ferier - ja faktisk så tit hun overhoved kan komme til det - tilbringer Destiny nu i sit lille ø-paradis. Professor & forfatter Engelsk Fyldt med ny energi fra sin rejse, fik Destiny job som engelskprofessor på Den Magiske Grundskole. Her lærer hun magikeres børn (der endnu ikke er fyldt 11 år eller har fået brev fra en Magisk Skole) at læse og skrive. Hun fortæller dem også om den magiske verden, den mange regler og finesser og hvad der ellers venter dem, når de bliver ældre. Hun elsker at arbejde med børnene, og de minder hende meget om sig selv, da hun var på deres alder: Fulde af liv og gå på mod. Uanset hvad der sker, så kan de overkomme alt. Der er ligeså udødelige som litteratur. Forfatter Ved siden af sit job som professor finder Destiny også tid til at skrive bøger. Nogle af dem er endda gået hen og blevet best seller'er: Faktaromaner: En tragikomisk barndom – en fortælling om den tid hun var tilfangetaget Happy Ever After – hvordan familieidylen blev brudt Skønlitteratur: Once Again – en kærlighedshistorie Ready or not – en thriller novelle 'Appearance' 'Personality' Abilites Weaknesses 'Relationships' 'Quotes' 'Notes' Job og uddannelse Skole: Beauxbatons Kollegium: Papillonlisse Uddannelse: Det Magiske Universitet Studie: Engelsk, avanceret magi og Sagntiden Job: Professor i Engelsk på den Magiske Grundskole Fritidsjob: Forfatter Tidligere jobs: Servitrice (studiejob) Magien Blodstatus: Fuldblod Status: Magiker Holdning: Mugglersympatisør Tryllestav: Avnbøg, Kraken hjertetråd, 11,1" Patronus: Langhåret Collie – Beskyttende, Blid, Loyal, Venlig, Aktiv, Intelligent Patronusminde: Sin barndom med familien Boggart: Det værelse hun blev holdt fanget i Amortentia: Ukendt Drømmespejl: Genforenet med sin familie Personligt Fulde navn: Destiny Black Kælenavne: Dusty Født: 24. december, år 80 Fødeby: Seattle, Washington, USA Bopæl: Lejlighed i London, England Feriebolig: Villa på egen ø i Caribien Civilstatus: Single Tidligere forhold: Ingen 'References' Category:Characters (HP) Category:Pure-bloods (HP) Category:Humans (HP) Category:Beauxbatons Students (HP) Category:Professors (HP) Category:Females Category:Witches (HP)